The cyclone vacuum cleaner is a kind of cleaner having a cyclone collector applied to a vacuum cleaner, wherein the cyclone collector uses a cyclone action in separating and collecting various foreign matters from drawn air. As shown in FIG. 1, the cyclone vacuum cleaner is provided with a vertical body 10, and a suction nozzle body 20 fastened to a lower portion of the body 10 for drawing various foreign matters, such as dust. There is a fan coupled to a motor for generating a vacuum in the cleaner body 10 when required. And, there is an accommodating part 111 in an inside of an upper portion of the body 10 for fastening a cyclone collector which separate the various foreign matters from the air drawn through the suction nozzle body 20, and collecting the foreign matters.
The cyclone collector will be explained with reference to FIGS. 2, 3A and 3B, in detail.
The cyclone collector is provided with a cyclone body 31 of a cone form, an air inlet 34 in communication with an upper portion of a side of the cyclone body 31 for drawing air and dust through the suction nozzle body 20, an air outlet tube 32 connected to a center of a top of the cyclone body 31 for discharging the air having the various foreign matters separated therefrom, and a dust box 33 connected to a bottom portion of the cyclone body 31 for collecting the dust separated from air. Thus, the cyclone body 31 has a suction force generated therein for drawing air containing various dust. The air inlet 34 is connected to a circumference of the cyclone body 31 in a tangential direction of the cyclone body 31 for subjecting the air and the various foreign matters to a centrifugal force, so that the air and various foreign matters circulate along an inside wall surface of the cyclone body 31, and separated from each other by a difference of the centrifugal force. That is, the dust with a certain mass is subjected to the centrifugal force, to drop along the inside surface of the cyclone body 31 until the dust is collected in the dust box, and the air with almost no mass is not subjected to the centrifugal force as much as the dust, to ride on a rising current formed at a central portion of an inside of the cyclone body 31 until the air is discharged through an air outlet tube 32.
In the meantime, when the various foreign matters collected in the dust box 33 through the foregoing process reaches to a maximum allowable dust collecting amount, the collected foreign matters should be removed and the dust box should be cleaned. To do this, in the related art, the dust box 33 is detachably fastened to the accommodating part 11 of the vacuum cleaner. That is, the dust box 33 has an elastic hook 33b below a hand grip 33a which is provided for handing the dust box 33, and a stop 11a on a bottom of the accommodating part 11 for catching the hook, for fastening a lower portion of the dust box 33. And, there is a projection 11b on top of the accommodating part 11, and a hole 33c in an upper portion of the hand grip 33a for being caught by the projection 11b, for fastening an upper portion of the dust box 33. Accordingly, when the user intends to take the dust box 33 out of the body 10, as shown in FIG. 3A, a force should be applied to the dust box 33 upward in the drawing to release the hook 33b from the stop 11a in the body 10, thereby freeing the lower portion of the dust box 33 from the accommodating part 11. Then, as shown in FIG. 3B, the dust box 33 is lifted upward, to release the hole 33c from the projection 11b on the body 10, and to free the upper portion of the dust box 33 from the body 10, thereby separating the body 10 from the dust box 33. Opposite to this, the putting the dust box 33 into the accommodating part 11 can be made in a reverse order of the taking out.
However, since the foregoing fastening between the related art cleaner body 10 and the dust box 33 is a forced hook fastening, wherein the upper or lower portion of the dust box 33 should be tilted for detaching the dust box 33, there is a possibility that various foreign matters collected in the dust box 33 can escape from the dust box 33 during the dust box 33 is detached from the body 10. Though this problem is caused mainly by a sloped top surface of the dust box 33 or a sloped top surface of the accommodating part 11, the sloped top surfaces are required for taking out, and putting in the dust box 33. This reduces a maximum dust collecting capacity of the dust box, and causes a serious problem in keeping the room clean, that drops a reliability of the product. And, the taking out, and putting in the dust box 33 are complicated as the lower portion fastening should be released at first before the upper portion fastening is released.